Thank You For The Venom
by 8warmMEup
Summary: Blair Harper as just been Marked and joined the House of Night. She finds herself a tad confused, but she's also having fun being a fledgling. She's making friends, but enemies as well. Wow I'm bad at summaries. Read anyway! Rated T to be safe.


Okay, well this is my first fan fiction. Tell me how it is? Or how you'd like to see the story go.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the house of night series, or it's vampyres.

"Welcome to the House of Night, Blair Harper." Lita said. Lita was the High Priestess of the House of Night in Philadelphia. I was just Marked this morning, & ever since everything that has come at me has been completely overwhelming. First, I was supposed to have a major U.S. history test today on the War of 1812 that I absolutely could not be late for. Then, my car broke down on the way to school, making me late, & while I was waiting on the side of the road, a vampyre hunter drove by. He got out of his car to ask if I needed help, & then bam! Next thing I knew, I was laying on the road with a brand new freak Mark on my forehead. I had known what I had to do, though, so I went home to pack my bags, to get ready to come here. Jackie & Tom, my (unfortunate) parents, were horrified by the fact I had been Marked. They even dead bolted me in my room to prevent me from coming here. They were the kind of people who were constantly concerned about what everyone else thought. They could barely relish the thought of what our neighbors & their so-called friends would think of their new vampyre daughter. So I finally made use of my emergency fire ladder & climbed out the window. I could only wonder how they would react to that. Now I was here, though, at the House of Night, starting my new life as a vampyre fledgling.

"Thanks, Lita." She was absolutely gorgeous. Ink black hair hung in slight waves down to her shoulders, & her icy blue eyes were piercing. I could feel nothing but intimidated about my new life when I was talking to her.

"Nyx has chosen you, Blair, to be a part of our vampyre family. We should thank her."

"Um, pardon me, but who's Nyx?" I was more than a little confused here.

"Oh silly me, Nyx is our Goddess. She gives us life, provides us with all that we will ever need. She is the very root of our history as vampyres."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I mean, what else would you say if you just found out your new lifestyle comes with a new Goddess?

"Don't worry, Blair. Our customs may seem foreign to you now, but in time you'll surely adapt."

"Oh, I know. It's just a little overwhelming at first, you know?" I needed to stop blabbering to the most important person here like an idiot.

Lita chuckled. "Oh Blair, of course I do. I was once a fledging too, after all. We all were. Everyone can sympathize with what you're undoubtedly going through. There are a few things we need to address here though. First of all, everyone here gets a mentor. I am happy to tell you that the wonderful Professor Hidges has chosen you to mentor. She teaches art here, & she is very wise & has been around for nearly one hundred & fifty years."

"An art teacher?" I asked.

"Yes, Blair. Do you happen to be an artist?"

"I guess you could call me one. I've won a few amateur awards back at Smokey Hill High School, so I guess I'll continue with my drawings." My old art teacher always told me I was the best she had ever taught, but I always thought my works paled in comparison to some of the ones she had showed me from previous students.

"Oh, she'll be so thrilled to hear it!" Lita said with a smile. "Now, you'll be living in the girl's dormitory, & your roommate will be Mischa Kozlov. Mischa is relatively new here as well, only 3 weeks. She'll show you around the school & help you get acquainted with other fledglings. Shall we go now?"

"Of course." We walked out of her office & into the hallways of the school. On my way in, I had failed to notice the beauty of the school. It was an old castle-like building, made of gray bricks. The halls reminded me of Hogwarts in the Harry Potter movies. Instead of electrical lights, old-fashioned torches adorned the walls, & I was surprised at how well they actually lit the place up. Before I could finish taking in the beauty of my surroundings, Lita had stopped at a big oak door.

"This is the girl's dormitory. Follow me."


End file.
